


Hematolagnia

by marigoldcrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Gender Reader, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Communication, Completely Consensual, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless, Gentle Dom, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, Penetration, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Protective Prince Sidon, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, Relationship Discussions, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Content, Smut, Talking, Vampires, Water, Water Manipulation, and since our boy is a shark, and we've been blessed with fresh content, but not really, hemetolagnia, hydrokinesis, i gotta do it, k i'm being totally self-indulgent here, look yall i got a blood kink, sidon isn't a vampire but what he does technically falls under that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: "I wonder what Hylian blood smells like."Sidon's eyes widened, and he glanced to the floor with a small smile hidden against his fist. You had tried to sound as casual as possible, but there was a slight wobble to your voice when you'd asked. Now you could feel a shiver running down your spine, and you swallowed."It's the sweetest of all. The hardest to resist."
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Hematolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> so age of calamity is out, and we got some sweet fresh content from our faves! mine being the zora siblings, especially sidon, which i didn't see coming but am very excited about. so i indulged in a kink of mine because there isn't enough bloodplay out there with sidon and the only time i've seen it is when it's been menstrual blood, which is fine, just not inclusive to everyone. then again, this isn't the most common fetish LMAO 
> 
> the tags should be plenty enough warning but there's bloodplay as well as explicit sexual content in this, so read at your own caution!
> 
> (also the reason why i gave sidon the ability to conjure water is cos it's one of his abilities in age of calamity and i love that a lot so i included it)

When the fight against the Lynel was won, and you'd been escorted back to the Domain along with dozens of wounded Zora to have your injuries treated, the Prince had just assumed you were a strong, resilient warrior. Perhaps it was just in the nature of Hylians to be stubbornly buoyant. After all, the hero of Hyrule himself had proven that Hylians weren't to be underestimated. You relayed this to the Prince in an attempt to reassure him through his concerns, clutching your arm in his hand as he whipped a silk hankie out to bind tightly just above the wound spurting dark blood onto his fingers. When it occurred to you that it was your blood, dripping gruesomely down his claws and spattering on the marbled steps, you'd bitten your lip, but said nothing. Prince Sidon took that as you wincing in pain, and soothed your heated face with a kiss before pulling you close.

Being a Hylian, yes, it was indeed the case that you'd frequently be in battle, particularly when the Domain was under attack. And frequently, you'd returned to the King alive, but harmed in some way. King Dorephan, kind and generous as always, had quickly thanked you before insisting you see the Zora medics. They always told you how brave you were, how unfazed you seemed at your wounds. Each time you saw your own blood, your heart began to thud and your stomach tensed up, but to your horror, it wasn't out of fear or worry. It was exhilaration. It was excitement. Just like how the adrenaline kept you going in conflict, it gave you a breathless, ecstatic high to see your own blood. 

You'd noticed how the other Zora would always politely step back from you a bit whenever you had fresh wounds, lowering their heads in sympathy. You knew it was out of kindness, but you also understood why they couldn't bear to be close when your bandages were the only thing keeping your blood from seeping out of each scratch and slash in your skin.

You understood that this must be the most difficult for the Prince, who was the only one to see you at your most vulnerable. Each night when he was between your thighs, he would lave such care and love on your skin; tracing each scar with a feather-light touch, kissing every bruise as it bloomed like flowers beneath your skin. "You truly are remarkable, my love." Prince Sidon breathed into your lips, as you keened and arched up off the sheets, your thoughts cloudy and warm and nonsensical.

He had bitten you before, at your request, and you couldn't deny that it had thrilled you. He'd never bitten hard enough to draw blood, just enough for the prettiest of bruises to dapple your shoulders and collar, but you'd started to fantasise about taking it a step further.

You brought this up one night to the Prince. 

"Is it true that sharks can pick up on the scent of blood from a mile away?"

Prince Sidon's golden eyes met yours with that soft smile, before glancing off as he touched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, I'm not sure if that's ever been proven true."

"But you can recognise it, right?"

Sidon rested his head in his palm, regarding you with a contemplative gaze. "Well, myself and my people have strong senses in that regard, yes. As you can imagine, it's very useful for hunting, and it helps us locate injured allies so we can help them."

You sat up properly in your seat, amazed. "You can identify people based on the scent of their blood?"

Prince Sidon's eyes softly sparkled in the amber glow of the torches illuminating the room as he grinned. "Why, of course."

"That's so amazing!" You fought the urge to clap your hands in excitement, out of the shame of looking infantile, though you knew the Prince would only coo at you. "They say that mosquitoes can detect different blood types, and that they have a preference for some over others." 

The Prince nodded, and leaned off the beautiful opulent desk he was writing against to allow you to perch on it without taking up room. "It's much the same for us, except it's less so with type and more with the species it belongs to. Lynel blood is so sulphuric that it makes the eyes water. Zora blood is the most recognisable, though I believe that's simply due to pack survival instinct." 

"I wonder what Hylian blood smells like."

Sidon's eyes widened, and he glanced to the floor with a small smile hidden against his fist. You had tried to sound as casual as possible, but there was a slight wobble to your voice when you'd asked. Now you could feel a shiver running down your spine, and you swallowed. 

"It's the sweetest of all. The hardest to resist."

You rocked back a little bit, nodding. "That's why everyone keeps their space when I'm injured. I thought it was something personal."

Sidon shook his head with a soft laugh. "There's nobody here who could dislike you, darling. You are such a valued member of our community. Please remember that."  
His eyes fell shut for a minute. "But it is true. Your blood gives off the strongest cravings." They snapped open again and he shook his head, holding his hands to his face, mortified. "Hylia above, I can't believe I just said that! I'm so sorry, my love, that was an awful thing to say. I promise, hand on heart, that you have nothing to fear. I'm so sorry!"

"Your Highness?" You scooted until you were at the edge of the desk and took his hands in your own, finding his handsome face ashamed, a soft blueish tinge under his eyes - the closest thing he could do to blushing. "Listen, you don't have to worry about reassuring me. I've been with you and in this community long enough to know that I don't have anyone to fear. How could I, when you're all so wonderful and well-meaning?"

The Prince gave you a sad smile. "You're very charitable, my love." 

"I know that you'd never hurt me. I trust you with my life. I promise." 

Those deep amber eyes you loved so much began to sparkle again, and he beamed at you. "Your promise means the world to me, it really does. Thank you."

You smiled with him as you kissed his hands. "The truth is, there was something I was wanting to tell you. It's about this very topic."

Sidon nodded, leaning forward to show he was listening. It was your turn to blush, and you pressed your lips together, glancing off to the side. "Well, I actually quite like seeing my blood. And I know how bad that sounds, so I'll explain as best as I can. I don't enjoy being wounded, nor do I go into battle looking to deliberately be harmed, I promise. I do so because I want to support you, and support your people."

"And," The Prince chimed in, with a grin. "Let's be honest with ourselves, you are a force not to be reckoned with."

You laughed gratefully. "Thank you very much, Your Highness. So, I don't want you to worry about whether I wish harm on myself, or if I go looking for it. How best can I put this..." You trailed off, thinking for a second. "I think the best way to say it is you know how you feel really exhilarated and vibrant when you've won a battle, or even swam the entire length of the Domain?"

"Yes! It's always a thrill. When doing so, I feel like I can do anything." 

You nodded. "Well, it's a bit like that. Seeing my blood, feeling it leave my body, gives me a rush. It's quite grounding, but also makes me feel giddy and alert. And it feels quite... nice as well. Euphoric, even." You'd ducked your head when finished, but Prince Sidon clutched your hands in his own, running his thumbs over your knuckles. 

"It's the danger, isn't it?" When you looked up, Prince Sidon's smile was ever gentle and understanding. "The danger is what excites you. The need to respond. The urge to escape." 

"Yes, that's it!" You slumped with relief. "I'm so glad you understand. I was so afraid of screwing this all up!" The shark Prince tutted and shook his head. Your heart swelled with relief and you shifted off the desk to cup his face and plant a kiss on his lips. He let out a soft sound of joy and scooped you up in his arms, angling you so that he could kiss you more deeply. "Thank you for talking with me about this, love. It means a lot that you feel you can be honest with me." The Prince whispered when he pulled away. You blushed and lidded your eyes. "I was wondering if you'd ever tasted Hylian blood before."

"No, never, my love." 

Feeling brave, you took a deep breath. "Would you like to taste mine?" 

That former violet flush appeared again in the Prince's face and you saw him bite his lip. You wondered if he'd fantasised about this before. 

"I..." 

Sidon lowered his crest so that you couldn't see his eyes, the way he did to shield his emotion. He didn't respond for a minute. 

"It's perfectly okay if not, please don't feel pressured. I just wondered, since it sounds like something you'd enjoy, and I'd also enjoy it a lot, I think-"

You felt warm fingertips gently cup your face and lift your eyes to meet the Prince's. "You're not wrong, little one. I just think we'll need to be careful is all. After all, you're so fragile, and I myself am built to tear fragile beings such as yourself apart." There was a slight lilt in his tone that made your cheeks warm, and you squirmed slightly under his gaze. He gently brushed your cheek with the back of his hand before trailing his fingers down your jaw to rest on your collarbone. "I could easily hurt you, even kill you, if I weren't careful. That's what I'm afraid of."

"You wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't." You rested your hand atop his. "How about we have a safe-word? Then I can tell you if it's too much." 

Prince Sidon was silent for a second, before giving you a bright smile with the sparkle you love so much. "Brilliant idea!"

With that he playfully scooped you into his arms, and you yelped with surprise before giggling and clutching at the royal Zora. You nuzzled into his neck, letting the swirls of his jewellery press against your cheek, and melted slightly when you felt his fingers card softly through your hair. He lowered you onto the pristine sheets and you stretched out, your eyes shut to hide your embarrassment.

"No need for that love, come now. Haven't I bedded you plenty?" Sidon breathily laughed as he towered over you, making you shrink into the bed and feel even smaller than you did already. 

"When you put it that way, it makes it sound like I can't keep my hands off you." You replied with a slight pout. The Prince laughed again and lowered his head to press a deep kiss against your lips. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"We-well... I wouldn't sa-say so, but..." Your words came out broken up because Prince Sidon had kissed a trail from the corner of your mouth down across your jaw, to whisper gently into your ear. You squirmed and your hands lifted to slip up to his face, before folding one arm over his shoulder. The solidity of his form always sent a rush through your veins straight to between your legs. The gorgeously crafted epaulettes he normally wore, along with his chords, had been removed earlier that evening, but he'd kept his jewellery and crown on, since he knew how attractive you found them. His cravat brushed lightly against your navel and you giggled, before your eyes popped open and you stilled. Sidon pulled away to see your expression. "Love?"

"I just had a thought. This might get a bit.... messy."

The Prince's eyes glittered and he held back a playful grin. "Well, yes, that's what I had thought too."

"What I mean is, blood isn't so easy to conceal. If we're gonna do this, it's likely going to stain. Won't people notice?"

Your worries melted away when Sidon softly sucked at the skin on your throat, trailing his hand softly down your chest, thumb ghosting over your nipple. You shifted beneath him and whimpered, turning your head away to grant him more access. "My dear, you fret so much. If someone were to ask, I'll have it so that one of your bandages came loose in the night. Easily done, easily explained. Now then..."

When the Zora's palm glided over your navel and rested between your legs, you arched your back with a short gasp, and put any further worries out of your mind. Sidon was right, it wasn't necessary to think about those things now. "I need your safe-word, my lovely."

"Firefly."

"Perfect. I want to assure you that any time you want to stop, we can and will. You just have to say that word. You don't have to explain, you don't have to answer to anything, I promise it's absolutely alright. I promise you. It will hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

You nodded, excitement making your heart pulse, and said: "Likewise, Your Highness. If at all you want to stop, then we stop. No questions asked, no explanation needed. I promise."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sidon's eyes fell shut and he nuzzled the curve of your neck with his crest, sighing deeply as he listened to your breathing become heavy as you ran your hand down his dorsal fin, feeling the warmth of his body bloom against your own. "You're so perfect. Such a beautiful being. I'm so lucky to have you." 

He lifted his head to give the other side of your neck the same attention, and you shivered as the cool air of the room hit where Sidon had softly nipped and licked the skin there. The hand he rested between your legs gently grasped at you and you felt the warmth spread in your lower stomach, lifting your hips to grind against it. Sidon's spare hand smoothed back your hair and cradled your face as he kissed and suckled at your throat. You could feel your pulse rhythmically throbbing under his tongue and wondered if the Zora could smell your blood even through your skin. His white lips were swollen where they touched you and you could feel his breath, heady and excited. A soft squeeze of the arousal between your legs made you whine and lean your head back and the Prince groaned throatily as he bit lightly at the spot between your neck and collar-bone. "Oh, my love...."

"Yo-Your Highness...."

"You're doing so well, you smell so sinful. I can feel your veins working hard. Such a beautiful and delicate little system that keeps you alive, keeps you here with me." 

"Please, do it."

"You feel that you are ready?"

You shifted to grind your throbbing loins against his sizable hand, still clothed for now. You worked your arms down to shimmy out of them, leaving your lower half exposed. Sidon purred gently as he returned his hand to your hot flesh, fondling you. You noticed that already you were beginning to drip a little bit. The Prince gathered it on his fingertips and glided it up and down you, lighting up your sensitive nerves. You moaned. 

"Yes, do it, please do it...."

Sidon nodded, and you lifted a hand to gently tug at the collar of your shirt, pulling it down enough to expose more of your collarbone. He lowered his head to breathe over the space of your skin and soothed your face with his spare hand. "Take a deep breath, my love."

You could hear your heart thudding in your head as you did what he said, closing your eyes and turning away before inhaling shakily but deeply and bracing yourself. You felt the shape of the Prince's dorsal fin and the fullness of his lips as he pressed in deeper and you felt the heated way he growled softly as he bared those fearsome, razor-sharp fangs, closing them around the curve between your collarbone and your trapezius. Your attention turned to the thumb gently rolling around your cheek when you felt it: the sharp pressure, the seamless split of skin that made you cry out, the heady burst of pain that spread through your body from your shoulder before it melted into a throbbing ache that matched your pulse. You could feel your blood bubble up around the fangs and your Prince let out the most dirty yet satisfied groan. He bit just a little harder, opening up the bite wounds as much as he could, before withdrawing his teeth and keeping his lips planted over the cuts. You could feel his hot, thick tongue lap at your blood as it continued to be coaxed to the surface by the motions of Sidon's throat. He held you close as your head swam dizzily, shivering and panting as the blood flowed into his mouth, greeted by his tongue. The way you could feel it leave your body to be consumed by this powerful, strong Prince made you more aroused than ever.  
"So good." He panted, replacing the hand between your legs with the hot weight of his own arousal, grinding it against your sex. The heat of it matched yours and you bumped your hips against your Prince's, moaning and writhing into the bed. 

At this, Sidon tightened his grip on your jaw a bit more tightly, swallowing the mouthful of blood he had. He suckled and whined like someone who hadn't drank anything for a good few days. You headily lowered his hand to your throat, clutching at it. "Please," You whispered, unsure if the Prince could hear you. The gentle squeeze of his fingers matched with the soft bump of your lower bodies together, and the way you could feel his excitement slicking down and mixing with your own whilst he consumed your blood, gave you that rush you were looking for. You moaned together and you grasped at his sex, holding it against your own as it moved between your palm and your groin. "Yes," Sidon whispered, after swallowing another mouthful, his voice guttural and thick. "Yes, that's it, my love...."

"Can I....?"

"Hylia above, yes, do it...."

Using the slick gathered from your joint ministrations, you smeared it to the soft, flushed flesh of your opening, and Sidon's lower body bumped against you, gently pushing in. The slight burn made you gasp and the shark Prince purred heavily as he sucked and lapped at your neck, softly rutting into you. You could feel the way his tapered, swollen tip nudged at the sensitive spot he knew so well and you keened. Your sex throbbed and seeped between you, dripping into the sheets. Each time your Prince's hips met your own, you let out a cry and writhed and the Prince laughed, his voice strained and breathy. As he pulled away from your throat to gaze at you, his eyes were ablaze with lust and you could see your blood lewdly smudged down his chin and the slick of sweat on his fins. He kissed you deeply and you could taste copper on your tongue. The patch of sheet your head and shoulder rested on felt damp and sticky. Sidon only made it worse, growling with satisfaction as his tongue came out to remove the traces of your blood on his fangs. It should have frightened you. It should have made you want to flee. But it didn't. 

The Royal Zora's rhythm quickened when he looked down at you, for as much as he would never admit it, you looked truly gorgeous in your devoured state. Hair tangled, slightly matted, chest heaving, collar marked with a beautiful circlet of marks that were turning dark as they bruised, blood still streaming over your shoulder and down your chest, staining your shirt and the sheets below. 

The Prince moaned loudly and dropped his head to lay his crest against your forehead, his hands on your hips driving you against him. "My love, I can't hold back, you're so incredible...!" 

You were boneless and breathless, exhausted, but your lover beckoned it out of you: that soft, warm release that swam from your body between your legs. You managed a choked gasp and the way you sounded so feeble and spent and vulnerable was enough to push the Prince over the edge too. He shuddered as you felt the weight of his release settle in your lower stomach. 

As Prince Sidon strained to not collapse on top of you, you reached up to pull him into a deep kiss, which you could feel him smiling through. The both of you rested together for a second, in each other's arms, still coming down from the ecstasy. A few minutes later, Sidon gently untangled himself from your arms and lifted you to lay against his chest. Holding his palm out, a shimmery blue light melted into water, which he held to your lips. You were parched, so you gratefully and rather greedily took his hand and gulped down the water. Being that Sidon's hands were bigger than yours, his palmful of water equated to about half a pint. After you swallowed the last drop, the Prince instantly summoned more, which you just as eagerly drank. He chuckled at your neediness. "Yes, please drink, my love. As much as you want. You must re-hydrate." He scanned the bite on your neck as he smoothed your hair and wiped the sweat from your face. It was starting to clot, leaving flecks of dried blood in the skin. Your eyes followed his, and though unable to feel the bite, you meekly touched the skin, feeling the bumps there. "I bet it looks impressive." You pipe up with a grin, to which the shark Prince rolled his eyes with a smile and slight blush. 

"This really was sensational, Your Highness. I mean it, this was unlike anything I've ever experienced before." You cooed happily, snuggling into the Prince's shoulder. He sighed blissfully and held you close, laying his head atop yours. 

"Why thank you, my love. I'm so thrilled you enjoyed it. I think you can tell I did too. Thank you truly, for suggesting this idea."

"Did it taste as good as you'd imagined?"

The Prince's sunset eyes met yours and lidded as he gave you that smile you loved. 

"Better."


End file.
